


Late Night Secrets

by peppymint



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I do not own Rurouni Kenshin</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Night Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> _I do not own Rurouni Kenshin_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin_

 _This one-shot actually got thrown off plunnie 1 over on Scribbles & Scratches and I just had to write it. On another note, that idea has been adopted by Ghille Dhu. So if you are curious go check out "Eyes of a Wolf."_

 _  
**Late Night Secrets**   
_

The _swordsman_ known as Kenshin Himura, or to most in Kyoto Himura Battousai, walked down the hallways of the inn that served as the headquarters of the Ishin Shishi. Not one person acknowledged the redhead's passing, all taking care to stay far out of the assassin's way. It was a little depressing honestly. No one wanted to strike fear into the hearts of their own comrades. No one sane anyways.

Soon enough the teenager arrived at the entrance to Katsura's room. It was tempting, so tempting to back out. To walk away and pretend that the illusion she presented to the world was real. However, she had sworn her loyalty to this man. She owed him the truth, and she had already put it off too long. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the fifteen-year old knocked on the door.

"Enter," her commanding officer's voice called back.

Silently, the hitokiri slipped into the room. "Katsura-san," she greeted, voice artificially low. Really, it was no wonder she seldom spoke. It hurt to keep her voice sounding so male. She sat before him, knees tucked beneath her. Her blade was placed on the floor between them.

"Himura," Katsura looked surprised. He set aside the papers he had been reading. "Is something wrong?" It was unusual for the other to come to him announced, especially so late.

Silently the assassin shook her head. "It is a personal matter." For a brief moment, she hesitated. "I have not been completely honest with you Katsura-san," she admitted.

The samurai felt the faintest stirrings of unease before dismissing them. Himura had served him faithfully for almost a year. Not once had he had cause to doubt the young man's loyalty. He would not do so now. "Go on," Katsura urged.

The redhead bit her lip, stretching her ki senses to the max to ensure they were alone. She ducked her head, her eyes staring fixidly at a spot on the floor. "I'm a girl," she confessed.

Once the words registered, all the blood drained from Katsura's face. A girl? He never would have guessed. Though now that he thought about it, the other's features were rather feminine. Part of him was tempted to order her away from the fighting immediatly. But at the same time the leader of the Ishin Shishi knew he couldn't. Female or not, Battousai's skills were still to valuable to dismiss. That was why he had turned the youth into an assassin to begin with.

Meanwhile the swordswoman was beginning to feel a bit concerned. Her commander did not look at all well. In fact, it looked like he was about to faint, and wouldn't that be awkward. The leader of the revolution found unconscious at the feet of Battousai the manslayer. No, that wouldn't go over well at all. "Katsura-san?" she ventured.

The man blinked, his dark eyes coming back into focus. "What is your name?" he asked quietly. He truly doubted it was Kenshin.

The young woman looked back up. "Kenko," she murmured in her real voice. "Kenko Himura."

"Kenko," Katsura repeated. It suited her. He raised one finger to his lips, considering the matter. "You were wise to act as you did," he said at last.

A puzzled expression crossed the teenager's face. "Sir?" she questioned. In her mind, wisdom had not had anything to do with it. The Ishin Shishi hadn't been impressed when a young, slender redhead had approached them, wishing to join the revolution, and that was when she was male. A teenage girl would have been laughed right out of the camp. That was why she had bound her chest flat and changed her name.

The man laughed softly. "I don't think you understand what an opportunity this is Himura. You are young," Katsura pointed out. "And this war will not last forever." Whatever her original reasons, this deception would provide an invaluable opportunity for the hitokiri. "Once it is done you will be able to start over."

After all, everyone knew Battousai was male. Even with her distinctive features, no one would ever connect Kenko to the legendary manslayer. Katsura leaned forward. "Let's just keep this our little secret Kenshin," he ordered.

Violet eyes flickered in acknowledgement of the name and she bowed. "As you wish Katsura-san," the hitokiri replied, her mask once again shielding her from the world.

 _Finis_

 _Hope you liked it_

 _And remember to check out the real story_


End file.
